Shock Value - Redux
by Quitting Time
Summary: In a one shot retelling of my "Shock Value" story, I reversed the situation. Jade now professess her love to an unsuspecting Tori. What happens next? A humerous Jori tale.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Shock Value - Redux**

**Chapter 1 **

**No one's POV**

Sikowitz took a long sip of his coconut and cleared his throat. "OK children, in the 2nd half of class today, we are going to have an exercise in quick improvisation."

The class collectively groaned.

"Oh Come on" Sikowitz said, as he walked across the room where he picked up a black derby hat that was turned up.

"I want each one of you to take a slip out of this hat, but don't look at it. On each slip is the name of an emotion. You will each get up on stage, look at what ever emotion you have and you will then have 15 seconds to do something or tell us something that will elicit that emotion. The one who does the best will win…" Sikowitz let the word hang in the air, peaking the classes' interest.

After a moment, "Nothing but my undying admiration. I do have 2 rules. First, this is a school so keep it PG rated so no nudity and no violence. Second, if you tell a story or make a statement you will have to tell the truth. That makes it more difficult. No making things up."

"Sounds fun." Said Tori sounding very perky.

Jade across the room rolled her eyes. "You would find it fun Vega."

Beck who was sitting next to Jade, simply shrugged.

"Ok pass this hat around and each of you take one slip. AND DON'T LOOK AT IT UNTIL I TELL YOU!" he said.

The hat was passed around and everyone had their slip.

"Good, we're ready to get started. Cat you are up first." Said Sikowtiz as he pulled out a stopwatch. "Look at your slip, say what it is and then you will have 20 seconds."

Cat giggled and walked up on stage to face the audience. She opened her slip and frowned.

"I have sadness" she said sounding disappointed.

"Ok Cat Go." Said Sikowitz as he clicked the timer.

Cat stood there for a few seconds, as if trying to think. Sikowtiz look at his stopwatch and then to Cat. "10 seconds cat" He said.

"Um…my cat accidentally got run over last year by my brother when he drove the car. He tried to tape it back together but it stayed dead." She said her face drooping.

Other than a few soft "Awws" from the audience, the room was quiet. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cat" Said a sad looking Tori, her being the only exception.

'Thank you Cat. You may sit down. Didn't quite grab me." Sikowitz said. "Ok Andre, you're up next.

Andre confidently walked up to the stage and opened his slip of paper.

"Disgust" He said.

Sikowtz clicked the watch. "Ok Andre go."

"Yeah Andre" Said Tori, cheering him on.

After a moment, Andre's face twisted. "I walked into the bathroom last week and accidentally I saw my grandma naked. It..It..was terrible, I couldn't eat anything for 3 days. The varicose veins were enough to..they ran all over. They actually pulsed…it was.." Andre seemed unable to go further, getting upset.

"Ewww…said the class, a bit louder than the response to Cat's story.

"Sit down Andre. That was OK, I wasn't quite disgusted but it certainly conjured up an image I care not imagine. Ok Beck It's your turn."

Beck smiled at his girlfriend Jade, and walked up to the front of the class. She smiled back at him and settled back in her seat.

"Happiness/Joy" he said.

"Ok Beck, Go."

"When Jade smiles at me. I love it, if feel happy. It's the warmest feeling in the world." He said at Jade who narrowed her eyes, looking really annoyed.

The room stayed silent except for Tori who said "Very good Beck."

"Nice Beck, but when Jade smiles at others, it usually strikes fear in peoples heart's" Sikowtiz said, earning him a glare from Jade which he paid no attention to.

Sikowitz pointed to Tori. "OK Tori you're up."

"Tori sprung out of her chair and happily walked to the stage."

"You can do it Tori." Said Cat with as she clapped.

"No she can't" Quipped Jade,

Tori looked at hers appeared to think for a moment.

"Terror" She said with a smirk.

"OK, Tori Go." Sikowitz said as she backed up slightly.

Tori hesitated nervously for a second then had a sudden thought. Tori then turned to Sikowtiz and said. "I wanted to mention before I start. My sister Trina is changing her schedule and joining this class tomorrow."

The entire class, including Sikowtiz, suddenly screamed in terror. All except Jade, who looked rather unimpressed. Trina's lack of acting talent was known school wide.

After composing himself, Sikowtiz said. . "Very good Tori, for the use of impending doom to frighten all of us. Please tell me that actually was your terror statement and not the truth."

Tori nodded with a smile and took her seat.

"LAME!" Shouted out Jade from her seat.

Sikowtiz paused for a moment then said. "OK Jade, your next."

Jade smirked and walked up on stage.

"This aught to be good" Said Rex.

"Rex please be quiet." Sikowtiz said.

As Jade opened her slip of paper, a rather larger than normal smirk formed on her face.

"Shock" The Jade announced.

Annoyed by Jade's disregard of her Terror exercise, Tori quipped. "She'll probably sacrifice a Cat or bite the head off of a bat.

Across the room Cat squeaked in terror.

"Not you Bozo, Vega thinks I'm going to sacrifice a real Cat." Jade said, scolding Cat.

"Jade." Sikowtiz said, warning her to be quiet.

Feeling a bit cocky, Tori shot back. "Jade we know your tricks. Sure you can gross us out with some Goth type horror or animal sacrifice but can you really shock us?"

Jade starred at Tori for a brief moment with an unusual amount of intensity. Jade's face then took on a rather calm expression, as she looked to the teacher. "Sikowtiz, you can start the watch."

"OK then, Jade Go"

Jade turned back to Tori, as she quickly walked to her purse. "You don't think I can shock anyone. You especially. All I can do is gross people out and scare them. But that's not really shocking isn't it"

"HECK NO!" Tori said with slight contempt.

Jade pulled out her lipstick, which was blood red, and quickly put some on.

"10 seconds Jade, I don't feel too shocked." Sikowitz announced..

Jade put the lipstick down, clenched her fists briefly and released them.

Tori leaned back in her chair, as a smug look ran across her face. For once she felt like she had beaten Jade. It was a good feeling, for Tori.

Jade made and odd smile, rather reminiscent of some demented TV serial killer about to make a kill. "OK, you want shocked Tori?"

"Bring it on Jade." Tori said, as she leaned back putting her hands behind her head.

"Careful what you wish for Vega." Jade said with a tone of voice, that was slightly edgier than normal.

With five seconds left, Jade strutted up to Tori closing the distance between her and the Latina. Then, with one swift motion, Jade slipped her pale hands around the back of Tori's neck and pulled the startled Latina into a kiss. Jade jammed as much feeling and intensity she could possibly could bring up into the 3 second kiss. For half a second, each of the women felt like an earthquake has struck the classroom, it felt so intense to them.

"Tori" Jade said after the brief kiss. "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm a Lesbian and am completely in head over heels in love with you. I would love it if you would be my girlfriend. I know you're probably not gay and you both hate and fear me, but I love you. I'm not kidding Tori, give me a chance, I will make you the happiest girl on earth. These are my true feelings." Everyone, Tori included, could see the sincerity in Jades eyes. They all knew Jade was a good actress, but this was no performance.

Jades, face which seemed to be lit up with excitement, suddenly darkened somewhat. "I'm sorry Beck. I just can't go out with you anymore. I prefer women, Tori especially?"

Beck's mouth slowly fell open as he sat there stunned.

Jade backed off several steps, looking oddly relived. There was a look of utter shock frozen on Tori's face. Her mouth hung open in the shape of an O. Her eyes, opened wide as they could be. Beck, by now had started to look rather sad as his features started to droop.

In fact, after Jade finished speaking there was about 5 seconds of shocked silence in the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The only sound after that was an odd gurgling sound coming from Tori's open mouth.

Sikowtiz stood there, with his hand on his chin the entire time. "Jade, Congratulations, you win. Excellent use of coming out, to shock everyone. If Tori were anymore shocked, she'd be in coma."

At this point Jade walked over to Andre, who was sitting next to Tori, and looked at him sternly. "MOVE, THAT'S MY SEAT NOW." Jade growled.

Andre looked at her strangely, "why?"

"Because that seat is next to Tori, that's why!" Barked Jade.

Andre didn't hesiate for a second and quickly moved to the now empty seat next to Beck.

"I hope you don't mind sweetie?" Jade said in a soft sweet voice, to the catatonic Latina.

Not getting any answer or reaction for that fact from Tori, Jade huffed quietly. "I'll take your non answer as to mean. Yes Jade, please sit next to me. Stare blankly if you agree."

Tori did just that and Jade sat confidently down next to her.

Tori just sat there for the remainder of the class with a half shocked, half vacant expression on her face. She did or said nothing else. Between the fact that Jade had just kissed her, the fact that she found the kiss to be almost wonderfully orgasmic in intensity, the fact that Jade admitted she was a lesbian and professed her love, Tori's brain had simply overloaded.

As the bell rang, ending the class Sikowitz looked over to Jade. "You did very well today Jade. But since you seem to have Broken Tori, by placing her into a semi catatonic state, would you please take her to the nurse's office or somewhere else. She's beginning to creep me out."

Jade shot Sikowitz a nasty look and helped Tori out of her chair. "You're not creepy at all. I'm the creepy one. Let's get you to your next class." Jade said to Tori in a reassuring tone.

Jade was reassured when she took Tori's hand and the Latina didn't object. Granted, Jade wasn't sure if the Latina was even capable of speech at this point, but she was with Tori and that's all that mattered.

"Are you sure she's Ok Jade?" Said Cat, looking a bit concerned.

"She's Fine!" Snapped Jade as she walked Tori out of the classroom.

"I'm Jade's girlfriend now." Tori mumbled, as a smile came to her lips.

Those words coming from Tori's lips made Jade's heart soar. "You know what, Maybe it's best if I attend the rest of your classes with you today. I can't have my baby wandering around the school in a daze can't I."

Tori nodded in agreement and walked with Jade to her next class.

Tori happily told everyone at school she met, she was now Jade's girlfriend. Actually for the next 3 hours she was incapable of saying anything else.

No one and I mean no one, ever doubted Jade's ability to shock anyone again. Jade's new girlfriend Tori, most of all.

**I thought I would have some fun with my "Shock Value" Story and turn it on its head. What would Tori do if Jade suddenly kissed her and professed her love.**

**I won't have the next chapter of Where's Tori out today, but I thought I would give you a humorous one shot instead.**


End file.
